Leaving You
by The Forever Young One
Summary: Yoite dies, but realizes something after death, he wants to live. SHONEN-AI! YoitexMiharu, but really only at the end. Oneshot


_**Leaving You**_

**_AU: I just finished this anime, it was really good. Although the ending made me sad, so I decided to edit it a little bit. More to my liking. XD Lolz. Probably to most of your likings. Ah well. Onto meh story! XP Oh and please be aware of the fact that there is indeed SHONEN-AI in this oneshot. So if you don't like it, please avoid reading it. I gave a warning in the description and in the author's note, so really, you should be aware of it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou!! Sadly...._**

**_

* * *

_**

He sighed and leaned back against the chair, feeling completely relaxed. Something was wrong, however, because he felt as if he were disappearing. Glancing down, he saw that he was indeed disintegrating. It didn't matter. He was ready. He said he was. He had to be.

---

Miharu walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck part of Thobari's house. He called to Yoite, telling him that his lemon cider was done. Walking over to the rocking chair the former kairoshu ninja had been sitting on. When he got a full glance of it, he noticed that Yoite was gone. All that was left were his clothes.

"Yoite...." He murmured, grabbing the scarf Yoite had been knitting and pressing it to his face. He was holding back his tears, because really, he should've been ready for this. But it was so hard not to be upset. He let one tear slip, and gasped, quickly wiping it away. He was supposed to be strong. He had to be.

---

Watching the site beneath him as he floated away, Yoite realized something. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving Miharu in that state, heart broken and utterly upset. The banten ninja's slim form was shaking with the force of his quiet sobs. "Miharu..." He muttered and reached his hand (which at the moment was a glowing ball of blue light) towards the boy.

Suddenly, everything around him was black, and he was standing on, shockingly, white tile. Glancing around, all he saw was one window, through which he saw replays of his past memories. He quickly turned away from the window to look around some more. In the corner (or at least what he thought was a corner) he saw another person. She was a small girl with beautiful white wings spread out behind her. All she was wearing was a long white dress that had the sleeves torn off.

"Who're you?" He asked, warily taking a step towards her.

"What is it you want? Why are you here in this room?" She asked. She looked up and her eyes were a deep purple. They stared into him, as if she could see everything about him.

"I...don't know."

"You must have a reason to be here. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Does it have something to do with this...Miharu Rokujo?" She floated towards him, wings flapping lightly.

Yoite thought for a moment, the question had a definate answer in his mind. But could he trust this woman?

"Why do you hesitate...?"

Suddenly, something flashed into his mind, and he knew who this woman was, "You're...the Shinrabanshou!" He gasped and took a step backwards, "I thought Miharu sealed you away!"

"I am not that crazy hag. I am the esscance of Kira. What you accepted into you. Now...why are you here?" She stopped coming towards him and hovered.

"I want...to live. I want to be with Miharu again."

"You have come here because you are not done with world yet. I have the power to give or take life. What do you wish of me to do?"

"I've already told you. I want to live." It was something new to him. He had never felt such a great amount of the need to live. The determination was shining in his eyes.

"Then I will grant your wish."

"Why?"

"Because you have let me into your soul. I am grateful because you are one of the few people who do this for me." She smiled at him, a gentle smile. Not like the Shinrabanshou's smile. It showed kindness, yet a ferocity that would scare even the strongest willed person in the world.

Everything shined a bright white, and suddenly, he was no longer in that world.

---

When he opened his eyes, he was in Miharu's room. The boy was sleeping on the bed next to him. He stood and glanced at his hands, they were back to their original color, so were his feet. Suddenly feeling very tired, he pulled up the covers and laid down next to the Banten ninja. He kissed him lightly on the cheek, deciding to explain to him when they woke up. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Miharu opened his eyes to see Yoite laying next to him. Smiling the first true smile he had on his face in a while, he curled up closer to the older teen, sighing in content.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

**_AU: Okay, so that's it. Its kinda very short I know, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I hope you enjoyed it. Its my "starter fic" for this anime/manga. So please be nice and only give CONSTRUCTIVE critisim. MEANING NO FLAMES!! Once again, read the description and the first authors note._**

**_ReViEw!!!_**

**_-SilverMoon888_**


End file.
